Petals Lead The Lost Boar
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: He was just trying to find a place to sleep, so he didn't end up in the rain; little did Ryoga expect to find a girl while searching for a spot. When he brings her to the Tendo dojo to recover, no one expected something like this to happen. RyogaxOC
1. prayer's blessing

this is my first Ranma 1/2 story, and Ryogaxoc, so plz, no flames. i only own my characters. the rest belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. enjoy!

* * *

"Petals Lead The Lost Boar:  
Chapter One;  
Prayer's Blessing"

- Someone's POV

Pray...

These word was the only one I had. Beaten, bruised, broken...that was all my body was after my parents died. When that happened, the soul I bared wasn't allowed a name, any independence, or any hope. I was only allowed to comprehend obedience, pain, and hopelessness. Why they gave me this, I'll never know. If I did, I wouldn't exactly know what to do. It was only recent that I ended it, though. I made sure my relatives were arrested, and they were given twenty or more years as a sentence.

The orphanage I was stuffed in did give some gleam of hope, but the girls' verbal abuse, and the boys' physical abuse made that feeling come back to me. That feeling that made me seem as only a shell could. It would get so bad until the supervisors finally cared enough to intervene. It didn't matter, though, for they'd beat me if I ever tried to even give the simplest opinion. One last beating was enough to make me leave that place.

I left the Shikoku region and ran for what seemed like eternity. It would always hurt to run, but I wouldn't stop; not until I was certain I had found a place where rest was optional. I remained to back roads, and survived on whatever leftovers I could find. It was better than nothing, and at least this way, I wouldn't be brutalized anymore.

I made it to a large city. I didn't know which one it was, or in which region it was, but the only idea I had on my mind when I entered was to find a place to rest. I avoided places that looked dangerous or overcrowded. Those places were the worst to be in; this I knew by way too much experience.

I finally found an empty street! After what felt like a millennium, I ran for the nearest, and smoothest alleyway to crawl into. Once I did, though, by that point, my body refused to hold itself up. All the crushing pain I endured this far was crushing me, and forcing my body to lie still on the ground. This shocking, burning, and stressful feeling had climbed up, took over, and my body would sting if I went against it. However, I only smiled.

It was all worth it, since I came this far. Now, the only thing I knew I would do was rest, then find work so I could get real food in my stomach. But at the moment, I was focused on something else; something I haven't had in a long time. Lethargy, languish, siesta, or in any other meaning, sleep. I closed my eyes, happily. Tomorrow was gonna be a new day...

- Ryoga's POV

My last battle with Ranma was almost a victor. However, when he caught me, the last thing I expected was to be punched so hard it break a cliff edge. Shortly after leaving, I was turned back into a pig, and returned to Akane as her _P-chan._ An old fool, by the name of Happosai came around, and apparently, tried to switch our places through the evening. I would have killed him, but Akane did that in her sleep. Over my travels I, once again, turned into a dreaded piglet, and was lucky enough that Akane found me. If she ever figured out that her pet was me, she'd hate me forever. Almost as much if I told her what her cooking really tasted like; such disgusting horrors from a sweet angel...

I was out searching for Saotome, again, but sadly I got lost for yet the trillionth time since I first arrived. Why I can't tell where to go after being here for so long, that escaped me; probably because I was cooped up inside the Tendo residence so much. In any case, this night was against me. Not just because of Ranma, but because if I couldn't find a suitable place to sleep, I wouldn't be in the best shape, according to that strange mummy, Cologne. Rain was gonna hit, and I had just found a good alley as to set up my camp for the evening. I stopped in my tracks when I found something unexpected...I should say someone, in this case...

It was a girl, about my age. Her skin was harshly pale, and almost seemed to put the color white to shame. Her hair went just beyond mid-back, and was a darker shade than that of the crimson blood, and definitely darker than Ranma's hair color. She wore tattered, torn, and stained clothing, which insisted of a mere shirt, pair of pants, a coat, yet not even a shoe. Her hair was a mess, and it was all uneven, however; and this is what truly frightened me; the girl had barely enough muscle on her bones to preserve the youth on her skin that she clearly was.

It was clear by the mud and water that she had traveled a long distance, and that she had little to eat, but what was also clear was the abuse she faced on the way. Bruises and cuts were visible at almost every inch of skin. The sight of it bothered me, and, as the warrior I am, I would not simply let her lie there, and I didn't!

I bent over, placing my things down. I changed out of my shirt, and into a red tank top. I wrapped my yellow torso around her, hoping it to provide some warmth, before picking her up, and trying to find my way to the clinic Dr. Tofu ran...I didn't remember the way, sadly, but luckily, someone was watching over me, for at least an hour later, I came upon the Tendo training compound just as the sweet Akane came out. Gracious deity, or whatever forces were aiding me, I thank you for this blessing!

"Akane!" I called, happily, running up to her, and almost forgetting about the girl I currently held.

The grand angel turned her head towards me "Oh, hey, Ryo-" She stopped short with a gasp when she noticed the person I had with me. I looked down at her. The mystery girl was groaning of pain, but in her state, strength was a hardship in order to gain. I adjusted my grip as to make her more comfortable, before my attention was brought to Akane as she spoke. "What happened to her?" She asked, running up to me, and staring down at the unconscious female.

I sighed, and looked at her, in the eyes, hoping she'd see what kind of situation I was in. "I honestly haven't a clue as to what exactly; all I know is that she was attacked, was traveling, and hasn't eaten for some time. I found her already unconscious, and began searching for Dr. Tofu's clinic." I explained, rather concerned about the other female I held.

Akane shook her head. "Bring her inside! I don't think she'll take this much longer." She told me. I looked at her, again. She had just brought the color white to it's knees with her skin, and through my own, I could feel the high fever radiate from her forehead. Even with the warmth given, it wasn't enough! She was shaking uncontrollably, and cold sweat had begun to drench her body, and my shirt.

I only nodded and allowed her to lead me inside. One could only pray that the worst of it would be over soon...

* * *

i hope it isnt too short! nxt chap coming soon, i promise!


	2. awkward grettings

"Chapter Two;  
Awkward Greetings"

- Ranma's POV

When I saw Ryoga carry in the girl, everyone; including me; jumped out of our seats and began to fire questions, but that only lead to Akane saying to call Dr. Tofu first. Mr. Tendo went to call him while Kasumi and Nabiki lead Ryoga to the other guest bedroom on the ground floor; the house got extended a few weeks after I defeated the Gambling King. I followed only to help Pops set up a mat for her. After that, Ryoga set her down, and Akane came running in with a first aid kit, telling us to get out.

Dr. Tofu came in and he went to her room to help Nabiki treat her better. When he came back, he said, "She'll be alright! It was brutal, but there's nothing more to worry about." Of course, Akane and Ryoga asked about the fever, which only reminded him to give us a small bottle, saying that she should have one teaspoon once every eight hours, and if not that, six. He left soon after, telling us to call him back, should it get worse.

Ryoga explained how he found her, and claimed he had no idea where her injuries came from. So, with that, we were left with leaving the subject be until morning. Ryoga got the spare room upstairs, and we settled down for the night. Although, I didn't get much sleep, and judging by the sounds I heard from the guest room, Ryoga wasn't succeeding any better; if I had to bet, he was doing worse; suspicions proven to be fact when I saw him trudge his way into the dining room the following morning...

Everyone, was enjoying their breakfast in silence, however, for some reason, I felt something wasn't right. It was a quiet Saturday morning, we were eating our breakfast in peace, yet for some reason, I was at my tensest of moments when I should be relaxing. I pondered it for a little bit. _"What's missing? Isn't there something that's supposed to be happening? Why am I on guard, when everything is like this for the first time in months?"_ I questioned this over and over again.

Then it hit me!

I turned to Mr. Tendo with only one question in mind. "Hey, Mr. Tendo, where's the old perv?" I asked him. The guy wasn't here to soak me with cold water so he could smack my female form's ass, hug her chest, try to get me into a bra, or all three. So, where the hell is he?

Of course I'm only asking because I had gotten used to him doing it, so when Mr. Tendo looked back and answered, I was left a bit baffled. "I haven't seen the Master since last night, Ranma!" I looked at my pops in hopes that he saw the old lech, but he only nodded his head toward Mr. Tendo, indicating that he hadn't seen Happosai any later than Soun.

So where was he?

I questioned that as I continued to eat my rice, but only a few minutes after asking did a high pitched scream came echoing through the walls of the house. Our guest was awake, and judging by the reaction, only an idiot wouldn't know where the pervert was, now...

- Mystery Girl's POV _(**AN:** I bet u thought I was gonna put her name there, didn't ya?)_

I woke up feeling comfort beneath me. A mat? A blanket? A pillow? Obviously someone found me, but a light squeeze against my chest brought up a new question: what the hell is going on?

I opened my eyes with a light moan, that squeeze not easing, and after my eyes focusing on the ceiling, I looked down at my chest to see what was going on. I was so shocked, I screamed as loud as I could. THERE WAS A SMALL GREMLIN ON TOP OF ME, FOR KAMI'S SAKE!

The creep began whispering to me, saying: "Now, now, my dear, be quiet! We mustn't rouse the others!" He was actually begging this, and I didn't hear the rushing footsteps until I heard a door open. I looked up to see a good bunch of people; most of them were glaring at the guy, while the others gave him a blunt look as if this should have been expected.

There was this one boy who stepped forward; I only recognized him by the black hair in a pig-tail; which he immediately started chasing the old man, yelling at him, and calling him an old bastard. I didn't know if I should agree, simply out of moral code, but that code didn't stop me from calling him a lecher.

In my state of shock, another set of people approached was a girl with with short blue hair that didn't even reach her shoulder, big brown eyes, and skin that seemed to have a light hint of peach to fuse with pure white. The girl wore a blue dress, with a white blouse underneath it, and judging by the look, it somehow read 'we should have expected this, I'm sorry,' for her.

The other was a boy with a strangely designed bandanna around his forehead, and his black hair. While the girl, and the others behind her, was looking apologetic, his brown eyes with sheer worry. His skin was tan, so one could easily tell he was an out-door's man. He was wearing a yellow jumper, with a black sash around his waist, black pants, and yellow leg bands around the pant legs.

Don't get me wrong, I was happy to see regular people, but I still had that feeling that told me I should leave. As they approached, I began to attempt getting as far back as possible, fear being the only thing on my mind. Just the attempt alone was enough to bring back that burning pain I knew all too well. "You should try and relax, ya know!"

My body flailed over to the opposite side of the bed to notice a girl with a first aid kit. When she saw my face, she only began to chuckle. "Nabiki, can't you see she's scared enough; she doesn't need your help!" I looked up only to notice it was the girl with blue hair that said it. Her voice was both passionate, and enraging; the last part didn't help what I thought of her.

The two began to talk, but I didn't notice what they said because of the boy with the bandanna. He touched my right shoulder, drawing some of my attention away from fear, only to notice compassionate eyes. Looking at him in the eyes, my body began to relax, and the burning feeling I had eased up. The same boy began to help me sit up; slowly as to not cause pain; and allowed me to steady myself with his body. It was sweet, but he seemed pretty embarrassed by it.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Akane!" He called, a bit hesitant. The girl with blue hair looked at myself, then him. "Shouldn't we tell her what happened?" He asked, a bit more firmly. The anger left her expression as she realized she wasn't helping anymore than that girl, Nabiki. So, with a nod, she got the others to leave, saying to give them a few minutes, before sliding the doors shut.

She sat down in front of me, and cleared her throat. "Sorry about all that!" She started, tugging a small loose strain of hair behind her ear. "We didn't exactly want to greet ourselves that way, but I guess Happosai really has no shame, even if a girl's injured." She wagered, chuckling nervously. I now knew the lecher's name, and knew that I should avoid him as much as possible. "My name's Akane Tendo, by the way! And again, I'm really sorry about earlier!" She said.

I looked at the boy next to me; one of which I had my hands on so it would be easier to stay up; cleared his throat, before saying his name. "Ryoga Hibiki!" He greeted softly. "I should apologize as well! I brought you here for help, only to forget that the old man was staying here; I should have suspected that he'd try this." He admitted.

_"Hm. So he was the one who found me?"_ Something along those lines was running through my head. Ryoga, how he called himself, stammered on about what happened for a good while. I didn't pay a lot of mind in the beginning, but as he went on, I was surprised. _"Nicest thing anyone's done for me..."_ I threw in, while he continued.

Ryoga stopped about twenty minutes later, that girl, Akane, finally stopping him. After a few brief moments of silence, the bluenette looked back at me with a nervous smile on her face. "Oh sorry!" She said again. I stared at her in confusion. "We got so caught up in the moment, we forgot to ask for your name; I feel like such an idiot!" She proclaimed.

The bandanna-boy gasped, also having just realized that. "Oh, yes, please! Excuse our rudeness, but what is your name?" He asked. They seemed very anxious to know. This silenced me, though. Shifting my eyes, I just began to see how this sanctuary could turn into a nightmare, very quickly. I didn't want to go back to that place! So, was it safe to tell them?

I looked back at them, and I saw them smiling still. They were both waiting, patiently. I guessed that they thought I was still stiff about what just happened, so they decided not to rush me. It made sense! But still, why would these people send me anywhere without me telling them where I came from, or making sure I was well enough?

This gave me enough confidence to smile, and answer. "It's Sumire! Sumire Toshin." I introduced myself.

- Akane's POV

I could tell there was something more on her mind than just what was happening. I assumed it was how Ryoga was holding her; they were both blushing about it. Sumire's gold eyes were shifty, and she wanted as so badly for a new subject to show up, so I made a suggestion. "Hey, Sumire! Why don't we get you to the dining room; you must have not eaten in days!" It was this that signaled her stomach to growl, and for her to blush even more. "Ryoga, can you carry her?" He nodded, and put her on his back.

We got to the dining hall, and after sitting her down, we gave her a bowl of rice. Once getting a pair of chopstick, she said 'Thanks,' then began to eat, trying her best not to look like a pig. Truly, I couldn't blame her for stuffing her face! With how thin she was, I'd imagine any serving of food would make her hork it down. I smiled, anyways, seeing as how she was trying to be nice.

Just as she finished her rice, she was given some of the omelet, some of the vegetables, and some dumplings on the side. "Eat as much as you'd like!" Kasumi insisted. Sumire smiled at her, bowing her head, lightly, as to add another 'thank you,' before continuing to eat. Kasumi was a bit worried, but before she could talk to the the red head next to me, she found another topic. "Oh, I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

Sumire stopped eating, and avoided everyone's gaze; I guessed that it wasn't all that easy for her to trust much of anyone, because it took a bit of convincing for her to trust me and Ryoga. Happosai and Ranma didn't help her nerves, either; she was too stiff with fear of them. I couldn't blame her; they were both perverts!

"Now, my dear, it's only right to give out a name when asked." We were all shocked to see Happosai, whom of which had grabbed her from behind, groping her butt. Of course, she was starting to scream, but it didn't take long for Ryoga; whom of which was sitting opposite to her; hit him off, in order to calm her.

Ryoga held her close to start, but before continuing, he yelled at the old man. "Stop scaring Sumire!" He commanded, glaring at the elder one. It wasn't surprising he'd act like this, seeing as how he was a gentleman who couldn't stand perverts.

Sumire and I sweat dropped just as Happosai began to start a rampage, again. _This day just kept getting more crazy than usual..._

* * *

there ya go! longer than the 1st chap, thankfully. ill try to update quicker, tho...

~ K. Fang-sama


	3. welcoming shame

"Chapter Three;  
Welcoming Shame"

- Ryoga's POV

Sumire stayed with Akane and the others for another few days, and seemed to be returning to perfect health, however; with fear of Happosai, and caution about Ranma; I was the only male that she talked to, and when talking to the older men, she was rather uneasy, and clung to my hand as if her dear life depended on it.

We had to find out where she lived, so she could head back to her life, with her family, but when I asked her about her old home, she said: "It's been gone for a long time; there is no other home." From this, I knew wherever she came from before hand was the worst hell she went through, and to search for where she came from would more than likely make her run again. What this meant is that she had to find a new place to stay, but to find a safe place was the question.

I visit here all the time, but I could never imagine living here, and I didn't know if she'd want to. However, I was left with few options on helping her. So, when Akane, Ranma, and Nabiki left for school, when Happosai ran off, and when I got Kasumi to spend time with Sumire, it gave me the perfect chance to speak with the two fathers, and just so we had privacy, I made sure to speak to them in the dojo.

"What is this about, Ryoga?" Genma questioned while Soun gave me a skeptical stare. He wanted Akane to marry Ranma, and I wanted to date Akane, so it'd only figure, so before I got on the actual topic-

"I assure you, it has nothing to do with Ranma and Akane, I'll start there." The two men relaxed some, and only some. "It's about Sumire!" I admitted. They seemed surprised, and the glances they gave each other shared several ideas of what I was going to say next. "Remember how you were going to find her old home?" I questioned. The two nodded.

I, then, continued on about what she told me when I asked her where she lived, and how she told me the home she knew had been gone for awhile. I continued to explain that this meant that she ran away from either an orphanage or a family trying to raise her in a more traumatic sense, not all that sure on how to describe most of the details. "And, so, I was wondering if one of you could take her in." I finished.

The two were in a meditative position, thinking over what I had told them. Soun was the first to look at me, this time his face more gentle than when we first began. "Ryoga," he started, "I understand the terms you're speaking of, but I don't believe I can handle a fourth child to take care of. I know you want what's best for her, but I don't think she can get it here."

Genma nodded. "And I don't know a thing about raising a young woman. I'm sorry, but I can't!" With that, they stood up, and began to make their way to the exit.

I bit my lip. I was hoping I didn't have to say this, but I was out of choices, and I didn't want Sumire to go through the hell of finding a new family. I stood, and called for them, saying the words I knew I'd get shot at for, later.

- Sumire's POV

I had a good time with Kasumi, and I enjoyed helping her work. She found me some of Akane's clothes that seemed to fit me, next to the extra room I had to the rear, but I didn't mind; I found it comfortable. However, after successfully doing all the chores needed before lunch, I asked her if she could help me find a job. I didn't want to go back to that place, and in order to do that, I had to make a living for myself, which meant I had to find a place to work.

We kept walking while on errands, and were about to head back, until a sign caught my eye. "Neko Hanten. Help Wanted: In search of young woman of at least fifteen years old, with a very likable attitude, and willing to learn how to be a waitress. Starting salary at 100 yen/ hour. Talk to Cologne if you want the job." I read aloud, my smile growing as I continued to read each of the words. It was perfect! "Kasumi, do you mind?" I asked her, pointing to the sign. She shook her head.

I walked inside, looking around the restaurant, looking at reds, gold, and paper lanterns, in nearly every direction. "Nihoa!" I looked ahead and saw a girl with light purple hair and lightly colored brown eyes. She wore a a pink shirt, white pants, red cloth shoes, and a white apron. She was smiling at me, and seemed happy. "Welcome to Neko Hanten!" She threw in, shortly after.

I nodded. "Xie-xie! Wo zai nali keyi zhoadoa Cologne?" I asked her, surprised I could remember the Chinese Nii-san (who you'll meet later) taught me when I was young; I couldn't remember the last time I spoke it.

She was surprised. "You here about job?" She asked, pointing at me. I only nodded. The girl turned around, and took in a deep breath. "Great-grandmother!" She called. I waited for less than two minutes, and saw a very small, mummy-looking, old woman with wild white hair, and large black eyes look out at her. "Girl here about job." She proclaimed, pointing at me.

It took not even two minutes for me to be the one in one of the chairs, and talking to the Chinese woman. "So, you wish for a job?" I nodded at the old woman, a smile forming on my face. "Well, let's get you through a bit of questions; if you fit most of the categories I'm looking for, then you're hired!" I smiled at her, and she began. "Have you worked in this type of form before?" I arched a brow, about to ask what she meant, but she cut me off. "Cooking, serving, and cleaning." She quickly explained.

That's when I answered. "Yes! My mother taught me how to cook, and whenever I stayed with my cousins I'd be serving for an entire day at times, and always cleaning up after them. On the surface of an actual job, if I'm lucky enough to get hired, this would be my first!" I admitted, kind of embarrassed by the facts.

Cologne nodded. "How well do you know your way around town?" She asked me, next.

I cringed, slightly. "Not well; I only came here a few days ago." I exclaimed.

The woman seemed a bit bothered, but pressed on with questions, anyway. After about twenty minutes, we finally reached the end of the interview. "This is the final thing I will ask you! Are you ready?" I nodded eagerly. The woman stared at me with serious eyes. "Do you know martial arts in any form or style?" She finished.

I thought this over. I was very young when my life turned to hell, so I had to think back, and think really hard. I remembered other things my mother and father taught me, not even closely related to what the woman was looking for. I then remembered Nii-san, and how, after a few years of visiting us from China, he taught me some martial arts that he had learned. The memories were vague, but they still stuck out in my mind. "An old friend of mine from China taught me, but I haven't seen or heard from him in almost eight years." I admitted, somewhat shamefully.

The old woman took in the information, her eyes closed, and thinking very quietly. Then, she opened her eyes. "I assume you'll be trying your best." It wasn't a question, but I still nodded. The woman chuckled. "Alright, deary, I suppose you're the best I'll find; Welcome to the Cat Cafe!" She told me.

I was overjoyed, and excited, but before I could even thank the woman, she stuck her cane in front of my face, and said: "Don't go thanking me; I can easily take away the job I'd just given you!" I calmed myself, before nodding once again. The cane was away from my face, and she was now standing on it. "Now, I'll show you who your mentor is; he will show you how to do your job, correctly, so pay close attention!" She stated. I only smiled and got up as she took me to the kitchen.

"Back to work, Shampoo! I'll take over, back here!" The girl I met at the door nodded, and headed back out to the restaurant with a bowl of freshly made ramen. After a few moments, we moved again, and she called at the boy currently putting away dishes. "Mousse!" She yelled. I nearly laughed at the reaction he gave her.

The flailed, a slight scream of shock before realizing he had just thrown the tall stacks of cups and bowls into the air. Before doing anything else, he moved as fast as he could so none would break. Right now, there were five bowls in his right hand, holding up seven glass glasses, eight bowls with four cups underneath them, three bowls on his head carrying a castle of three glasses, and two bowls, facing down, on his left leg, with about four more cups on top.

The cried out, just noticing the one about to fly passed me, but I took a few steps back and caught it for him. After a sigh, he looked between me and Cologne, looking back and forth, until he finally stopped, and glared at her as fiercely as he could behind his glasses. "You tell me to take care of the fragile dishes, then scare me half to death, and-who is this?" He said, his eyes softening as he only just noticed me, and for the first time, I got a good look at Mousse.

His hair was long, and swayed slightly passed his shoulders, and his bangs resting comfortably on his head. He wore a white kimono with a blue diamond design in the center of his chest with smaller yellow ones at the points of it. The skirt to this traditional wearing was light, and covered a pair of blue trousers, and black cloth shoes covered his feet.

I came up to him, and took the stack on top of his head off. "I'm your new coworker." I answered, looking him in the eyes. I saw a pair of black eyes shielded by the thick glasses. I set the dishes on the counter, then went around him, and took the cups off the bowls, and placed them on the counter, the removing the bowls, and putting the one that was a top his shoe next to the sink before heading back; seeing him already back on both feet, and placing the dishes down.

He turned around, leaning back against the counter, and giving my new boss a questioning stare. "The position's filled?" He questioned. She only nodded. "Took long enough!" He commented, letting out a light chuckle. He turned his head in my direction, before pushing off the counter he was contently leaning against, walking up to me, and giving me a gracious bow with his hands folded within his sleeves. "I'm sorry about the rude introduction! I'm Mousse!" He said, happily.

I only let out a giggle, allowing myself relief from the hilarity I was given moments before. "Nihoa! I'm Sumire Toshin!" I greeted the guy, giving him a bow in the purest respect I could build (which was a little hard when I only just saw him acting like an idiot). "I hear from Cologne that your the one to train me." I stated.

He nodded. "It was decided when that sign was put up that I'd be the one training the new employee. It was only a matter of when, really!" He explained, calmly. "Of course, I wouldn't choose to do it off the top of my head, but on the bright side, I have someone else to talk to at work." He said, smiling.

I returned the look. "Well, don't I feel honored!" I said, smirking. The other two only let out a short span of hysterical laughter. It was great! I was already getting a good start with my coworkers! Now, life for me was getting smoother, and I was already enjoying it. "So, when do I start?" I asked them.

Cologne answered, this time. "We'll talk about that later, I do believe you're keeping somebody busy." She stated. I only just remembered Kasumi, who was still outside the restaurant. "We'll come by tomorrow; where do you live?" She asked me, only just regaining my attention.

I let out a small sigh before answering. "I'm currently staying at the Tendo residence; they have a dojo not far from here. Although, I don't believe I'll be staying all that long." I replied.

They both nodded, although Mousse didn't seem all that happy about what I just told them. "Very well. We'll come by tomorrow, at noon!" She told me.

I nodded. "Okay! Zaijian!" I called, as I ran out to meet with Kasumi.

* * *

sry i took so long! hope u liked chapter 3!

~ K. Fang-sama


End file.
